When Spencer met Ashley
by cmfan07
Summary: This is a story I wrote a few Months ago about Spencer and her life in LA. It kinda starts off like the show but it is different overall. Please R&R!
1. Meeting New People

This is my first SON fan fic. so please read and review it!!! If you like it tell me and i'll add the next chapter but if it isn't a big hit then i'll just delete it. thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own SON. I kinda wish I did but mr. lynch is great so yeah...

* * *

Ashley Davies woke up to her alarm clock on her cell phone. She needed to start gettting to school on time. Ever since that pregnancy scare by Aiden, her mom started to pressure her about what was important in her life. she didn't care much anyway since she broke-up with Aiden anyway. She absolutly thought she had loved him. But he was old news now. Reluctantly, Ashley went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she got there, her mother started into it. 

"So glad you could join me. I'm so happy to see you're thinking of your future," she kept going but Ashley tuned her out.

Ashley left for school and when she got there, there was a new girl in town.

Spencer Carlin woke up with unpacked boxes around her bed. God, I have to start unpacking these today after school, she thought. Well that's ok seeing as how I don't have anyfriends anyway. Spencer got up and smiled at herself. Her brothers didn't have any friends either. Her brother, Glen, prided himself on always having friends. That was one thing Spencer and her brother had agreed on, not moving here from Ohio. Spencer loved being in Ohio. She loved her cheerleading squad, she had had a boyfriend, until she left and he broke up with her. He didn't like long distance relationships he said although she knew he wanted to day Amber. Amber was the best cheerleader after Spencer. The only reason he wanted her was that she was easy. Spencer wasn't. She at least had moral. That's why she excelled in cheerleading. Spencer pushed all these thoughts from her mind as she went down to breakfast.

"Hey there sleepy-head," said her mother.

"Morning Mom," she said yawning. "they not out of bed yet?"  
"No, your brothers..." was all she said.

Spencer grabbed a paper plate since the real ones weren't unpacked yet. She put some eggs and bacon on her plate and began eating. Soon, Spencer and her two brothers, Clay and Glen, went to school. She had no idea what was in store whe she got there.

They went into the office to check in. They got their locker numbers and left. Spencer's was all the way on the other side of the large atrium. Clay and Glen went one way and Spencer went the other. On her way there, she looked around taking in her new surroundings. She saw the cheerleaders and their nice uniforms. Back home they were cheaper since they didn't have enough in the budget for them. She hoped maybe she could join the squad. Without watching, Spencer walked straight into someone.  
"Watch it!" yelled a dark haired girl.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," said Spencer picking up her book.

"That's for sure," said the girl as she walked away.

Ashley really didn't mean to be so cruel, it just came out that way since the other girl had surprised her. Ashley thought for a minute and smiled. That girl was kinda cute, she thought. She took her coffee and walked to Aiden.

Spencer kept walking to her new locker. Man, she thought, that girl was snobby. But I kinda liked it. Spencer shook these thoughts from her head. Man, I need to pray for my soul. Spencer smiled. Her mom would be proud. She was probably at the new house looking for a good church near-by that they could attend this Sunday.

"Hey, Spence." It was Clay. The Carlin's had adopted Clay when he was younger. He had been in so many foster homes and finally ended up with the Carlins. He and Spencer got along better than either one of them did with Glen.  
"I thought you were hanging out with Glen," she said.

"I was. He found the sign-ups for basketball," Clay said.

"Oh yeah, I would leave him too," Spencer smiled.

They started walking so that Spencer could find her class. The bell rand and she ran for it saying bye to Clay. She finally found it and ran in.

"Miss Carlin, We at King High pride ourselves at being on time," said her Lit teacher.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again," she said taking her seat.

"Well since you're new, I'll let it slide today. Why Miss Davies. Late again are we?" the teacher turned to the girl walking into the room. It was the dark haired girl from earlier.

"Oh," Spencer said. "That was my fault. I ran into her earlier and spilled her coffee on her."

"Well thank-you Spencer for telling me. Miss Davies please take your seat and don't let it happen again."

The dark haired girl sat down next to Spencer.

"Thanks," she said. "I always get sent to the office and the next time I do, my mom will have a cow. I'm Ashley by the way."

"Spencer, and you're welcome. I just felt bed for running into you so..." Spencer said.

"Miss Carlin, please come get your book. We are reading Romieo and Juliet today."

At lunch, Spencer sat with Clay. Glen had found friends already and was off with them playing basketball.

"So yeah she completely like got onto me for being late to class, I mean I am new," Spencer said.

"My teacher was more lenient with me. But it was a pretty good class," Clay said.

"Well my Lis class is so boring. The only thing fun was talking to Ashley," Spencer said.

"So tell me about her," Clay said getting up from the table.

Spencer got up with him. "I really don't know much about her, she just doesn't like getting into trouble with her mom I guess."

"So is she hot?" Clay asked.

"What?" Spencer said.

"I'm just kidding. I was seeing what you would do if I turned out like Glen," Clay said smiling.

"I would kill you. I'd kill Glen first to maybe see if you changed first," she said slapping him.  
"Yeah and be alone with Mom by yourself."

"Ok maybe I'll just kill Glen and keep you," she smiled.

"You're going to kill me? Well I'm your ride home," said Glen coming up to them.

"What do yo want, Glen?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I wanted to give you the heads up. Cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow if you want to try out," he said.

"Wow, Glen being nice. That's a change," said Clay.

"Well I look out for my little sis," Glen said hugging her.

"So you want to show me to my new class?" Spencer asked.

"No, the guys are taking me to the weight room. See ya later!" He turned and left.

"Now that's the Glen we know."

Clay and Spencer laughed and walked to her last class.

* * *

Please review it now. I want to know if it is good or not please!!!! 


	2. New Feelings

Hope you like this next chapter but if i only get 2 reviews (the last to were great by the way) i may not continue this one. so please review!!!!!

* * *

The next day, after school she went to the locker room to change into something more comfortable to practice cheerleading.

"Hey new girl, if you want to be on the team, get the pom-poms. Locker 4," said a girl throwing her keys.

"Sorry about that. Maddison prides herself on being the bitchiest girl out there," said another cheerleader.

"Yeah so new girl, you'll be an alternate till you can prove yourself and I decide to bring you up," said Maddison.

"So I'm on the team?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, you're cute. I think you'll get the boys pumped up," Maddison said. "Now don't forget the pom-poms."

Ashley looked around for Spencer. She didn't know why but she felt good around her. Maybe she accepted her more. She didn't know really. She finally found Spencer in the gym. She was cheering. Ashley finally understood why she wanted to be with Spencer all the time, she was one of the cutest girls she had ever seen. Ashley didn't want to think of her that way but she couldn't help it. Ever since Aiden and her broke up, she had realized that she might actually be gay. Ashley tried looking away but those short shorts and shirt made Spencer's hips stand out. Ashley left before Spencer realized she was there and went to hang out in the parking lot.

When cheerleading practice started, Spencer watched the routine once. Then Maddison showed her how to do it. After a while, Spencer joined the other girls when they practiced. She started to get the hang of it and was almost perfect when practice ended.

"You're pretty good," said Maddison. "But when you move your hips, move them more like this." She swirled in a sexy kinda way.

"Ok. It's just so different here than it is in Ohio. I'll keep working," Spencer said.

"Good, with that attitude you'll be on the squad in no time. Now don't forget to lock up the pom-poms." Maddison went to the locker room.

Spencer grabbed the pom-pom bag and followed her. After she had changed, she went to wait on Glen. She started doing some of her homework while she waited.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked a voice above her.

Spencer look up and saw Ashley. She tried her best to surpress her smile but failed.

"I'm waiting on my brother, Glen," Spencer said as Ashley sat down.

"Oh. They'll be a while. Want to just hang out with me?" Ashley asked.

"Well, he might get mad or worried," Spencer said pointing at him.

"Hey, Glen, I'll get her home later," yelled Ashley.

He waved her off and went back to practicing.

"See? Now come on. Let's go."

Spencer stood up and ran with Ashley to Ashley's car. Ashley started up the car and they left.

"So, what were you doing still at the school?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I was going to talk to Aiden but he was practicing while Maddison was. Then when I got back they were talking again. So then I saw you by yourself and I figured since I was bored too, we could chill," Ashley said.

"So you saw us cheering? Was I any good? I don't know if I can shake my hips like Maddison wants me to."  
"Yeah, I saw you. You looked pretty good to me," Ashley said.

Inside she kicked herself. Should have just said you didn't really see her idiot.

"Oh, well that's good. I like cheerleading," Spencer said.

Well maybe she didn't notice. Ashley bent forward to grab her cell phone that had fallen onto her floorboard. Spencer looked at her tatto. When Ashley came back up she noticed Spencer looking.

"Like something you see?" she asked.

"Oh well I think your tatto is pretty cool," Spencer answered blushing.

They were both silent for a while so Ashley just consentratedon driving.

Spencer's voice broke the silence. "So where do you live anyway?"

"Well, we're here so yeah. I live here," she said pulling into the driveway.

"Whoa, are you serious? This place is huge!" said Spencer getting out of the car.

"Yeah well, It's just me and my mom really," Ashley said opening the door.

"Really? For such a big house? I wish we had a big house like this. It's me, my mom and dad, and Glen and Clay. It's crazy. But at least we get our own rooms," Spencer answered.

"Well come on, my room is upstairs."  
Spencer followed Ashley up the stairs and into a big room. There was a big graffitti mural on the right side of Ashley's room. There also were a lot of posters of the band Purple Venom.

"Like my posters?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I've never hear of them before," answered Spencer.

"Really? Well my dad is the lead singer of the band. His name is Raife Davies," Ashley told her.

"Cool. I wish my dad was a musician. He just works at the social services office downtown," Spencer said.

"Well, I really don't see him a lot. Maybe once a year. But the time we do have makes me realize I'm lucky to have him," she said looking at one of the posters. "Well anyway, come on in, take your shoes off, and stay awhile."

Ashley laughed at her own joke. Spencer smiled. Spencer sat down on the bed and Ashley handed her a picture book.

"What are these? Embarrassing baby pictures?" asked Spencer.

"No, I don't think you want to see those," said Ashley. "These are pictures of people around King High. It might help you get to know them better."

Spencer sat down and started looking.

"Are these old?" she asked.

"Yeah, from a couple of years ago. Look at Maddison. She looks like a freak." They laughed.

"Did you date Aiden?" Spencer asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ashley asked back.

"Well by his picture is the word 'Hot' so I thought you liked him," Spencer answered.

"Yeah I did for a while but it really didn't work out?" Ashley said.

"So what kind of guys do you like?" she asked.

"Well..." Ashley trailed off.

"Come on tell me. Maybe the smart ones, the nerdy ones, jocks, or skater punks," Spencer said naming off some of the cliques in school.

"No," Ashley said.

"Oh I know, you fall for the guys that start out sweet," Spencer said sitting up.

"Yeah and then when you guys start dating it's like he's too cool for you," Ashley said.

"I know, I hate those kind of guys," Spencer said lying down on her elbow.

"Me, too," Ashley laid back down too.

Spencer looked down and could see Ashley's hand on hers. She didn't know what to think. Ashley noticed it to and then looked at Spencer. When she saw that Spencer looked kinda nervous, she took it off and played with her fingers.

Finally Spencer said, "So this is you? You look kinda nerdy."

The two of them started talking about when they were young and got into a pillow fight. A while later, Ashley drove Spencer home. "See ya tomorrow!" said Ashley.

"Yeah see ya," answered Spencer.

She went inside to find Glen and Clay sitting ot the table waiting for dinner.

"So, you've got a new friend Glen tells me," said her dad.

Just then her mom walked into the house.

"Mm, smells good." She walked to Spencer's dad and kissed him.

They sat down together and Spencer's mom prayed. Then they are and talked about their day's.

Later in her room, Spencer thought about what had happened in Ashley's room. At first she just shrugged it off. Now, she thought she may have felt something. She wrote in her diary and went to bed.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? well now you know what to do (Review) please!!! 


	3. Staying with the Carlins

Sorry it took so long. I was at UMARMY this passed week and haven't been near my computer at all. Hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

The next morning she got up and started to get ready to take a shower. When she passed by her window, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Ashley.

"What are you doing and how did you know this was my window?" Spencer asked.

"Wanted to see if you wanted a ride and it's the only room that is a girlish color," answered Ashley.

"Well, I'm not quite ready but if you want to come in, I'll meet you at the stairs," Spencer said.

Ashley disappeared for a second and met Spencer at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks for the ride though," Spencer said grabbing her towel.

"You're already thanking me and I haven't even given you a ride yet," Ashley laughed.

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. While Spencer was in the shower, Ashley looked around her room. There were several teddy bears around the unmade bed. Ashley noticed a book on the bedside table. She picked it up and saw that it was Spencer's diary.

"Hey," Spencer said coming back into the toom with only a towel on.

"Umm, hey," Ashley said putting the diary back down.

"I'll finish getting dressed and I'll be right out," Spencer said going into her closet.

Ashley picked up the diary again. She flipped to a page that was dated two days ago. Man, Ashley thought, she must write every night. She began to read:

"Today we started King High. I got so lost. And then I ran into someone. I felt so bad, so when she came into my class late I lied to the teacher and told her that it was my fault she was late so she didn't get into trouble. Her name was Ashley. I think she's pretty cool actually. I think..."  
Spencer came back out of the closet (A/N: No pun intended) and walked to her dresser to grab her brush. She brushed her hair and turned around to Ashley. "Ok You ready?"

"Yeah, come on," Ashley answered.

Spencer went out of the door first and Ashley looked at the diary. She really wanted to know what Spencer thought of her.

When they got to the school, Ashley followed Spencer to her locker and they walked to Lit together.

"Miss Davies, nice to see you here on time. If all it took was a friend like Spencer, I would have moved her down a long time ago," said the teacher.

Spencer and Ashley laughed at they sat down. Ashley opened her bag and cursed.

"I forgot my book!" she said.

"Here you can share with me," said Spencer.

"Thanks. I guess a friend like you is what I needed."

At lunch, Spencer introduced Clay to Ashley.

"So since today is Friday, want to come over and stay with us?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, sure my mom's gone for a while anyway," answered Ashley.

Spencer stayed quiet. She thought it would be fun but since she suspected Ashley of reading her diary, She would have to hide it. She had seen Ashley looking at something this morning but didn't say anything about it.

"Cool come by at like six. And come with an appetite. My dad cooks a lot of food on Fridays," said Clay.

"Ok. I'll be there. Thanks for inviting me," said Ashley.

That evening at six, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Spencer.

Spencer opened the door and there was Ashley with an over night bag in her hand.

"Hey come on in," said Spencer.

"Thanks again for letting me stay Mr. and Mrs. Carlin," said Ashley as she walked in.

"Our pleasure, Ashley," answered Mrs. Carlin. "We put you upstairs in Spencer's room. We haven't quite yet got settled in so the guest room is still a mess."

"That's alright Mrs. Carlin. I've lived here like all my life and our guest room is still a mess," Ashley joked.

Spencer led Ashley up to her room.

"Here just set your stuff on the bed for now. We'll get it later," said Spencer.

Ashley set down her bad and looked around. She didn't see the diary anywhere. Spencer must have seen her looking at it this morning.

"So your room looks a little different than it did this morning," she said.

"Yeahm Mom goes nuts when we have company. She makes up clean the entire house. Something to do with looking like slobs or something," Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, well my mom usually doesn't even care. She's not at home much anyway."  
They could hear Spencer's dad calling from downstairs.

"I guess we should go to dinner now," said Spencer.

Ashley followed her out the door and downstairs.

After dinner, Spencer, Clay, and Ashley sat in the living room.

"So, Umm Clay. I really don't mean to be rude, but are you adopted?" asked Ashley.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, Spencer's white," she sai bluntly.

"Yeah well I was. I don't even know who my real mom is or if she is alive anyway. But the Carlins cared for me, so they adopted me. It's been kinda nice since I now have a cool sister like Spencer," he said.

"Yeah well now I actually have a brother who cares about what happens to me," said Spencer.

"And I don't? I told you about cheerleading try-outs," said Glen coming into the room.

"No, all you care about is your basketball, and I saw the sign-ups already by the time you said anything," said Spencer.

"Well I guess you're right. But hey I only do it since Clay can look after you," he answered.

"Whatever, you've always picked on Spencer," said Mr. Carlin as he walked in.

"Ok Ok I did but isn't that what big brothers are for?"

They got out the game of Life. When Ashley landed on get married, she absentmindedly grabbed another pink piece out of the box. The only one who noticed was Spencer so she stayed quiet. When Glen had his turn and he was getting a pink piece for a baby girl, he noticed Ashley's car.

"Hey, are you gay or something?" he asked.

Ashley looked down at her car and blushed.

"Ok Glen, it was an accident. Don't say things like that," said Mr. Carlin handing Ashley a blue piece to replace the pink one.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I didn't realize which one I picked up."

"Don't worry about it, Ashley. We all make mistakes," said Clay.

"Yeah, but what if it was purposeful?" asked Glen.

"Glen, stop seriously. You're probably embarrassing her," said Spencer.

"Yeah, Glen. Stop," said Mr. Carlin.

They went through the rest of the game with no more mishaps. Spencer won of course. She always wins at Life. (A/N: Again no pun intended) Ashley and Spencer went up to Spencer's room and hung out.

"So, you go any embarrassing baby pictures of Glen?" Ashley asked.

"No, but I wish I did. Sorry for the way he acted earlier. He is such a jerk," said Spencer laying on the bed.

"No, it's ok. Maybe you should know since you're kinda my best friend," she said sitting next to Spencer.

"I'm flattered. We've only known each other for like a few says," Spencer said.

"Yeah, but you are the first one that I've hung out with that actually seems like they care."

"Well yeah, if you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you," said Spencer.

"Spencer..." she started.

"Yeah?" asked Spencer.

"I need to tell you something. But I want you to promise not the freak out. I know you're family is real religious."

"Well, my mom is. I understand more that she does. So what's on your mind?"

"Well..." she started again. "I-I'm gay."

"Oh," said Spencer.

"Does that bother you?" Ashley asked.

"No not really. Like I said, I'm more accepting than my mom is," Spencer said.

"Would your mom make you not hang out with me if she knew?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't tell her cuz what she don't know won't hurt her."

"Thanks," said Ashley.

Spencer stood up and walked to her closet.

"Want to see something funny?" she asked.

They watched movies the rest of the night and finally fell asleep at four in the morning.

* * *

So was it good? please hit the review button now... 


	4. Being Fair Game

I know I didn't get any reviews last time but maybe this is better so read and review please!!!!!!!!!

* * *

By the time that Ashley and Spencer woke up, Mr. Carlin had lunch cooking.

"Well, well now," he said. "Finally up?"  
"Yeah, sorry Dad. We stayed up late," said Spencer yawning.

"Well, your Mom got called into work so I'm gonna take you to the fair. It'll be Spencer, Ashley, Clay, Glen, and Me. It should be fun," he said.

"Cool, really?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, when we get done eating lunch, we'll go, so if you need to shower or whatever, better do it now," he said.

Ashley and Spencer went upstairs to get ready.

"Wow, your family is nice," said Ashley.

"Well we do something every Saturday at least one of my parents are off," replied Spencer.

Spencer showed Ashley how to run the shower and went back to her room. She grabbed her diary out from behind the T.V. and started to write in it.

"Well, Clay asked Ashley to stay last night. She came over and we had fun playing Life and I won. Then me and Ashley came upstairs. We talked for a while and then she got serious and told me that she was gay. It doesn't bother me but some part of my senses are trying to tell me something. But I can't tell what it's saying. All I know is that it doesn't bother me. It would totally bug Mom, but then again everything bothers her."

Ashley came back into the room drying her hair with Spencer's towel.

"Sorry to use this one but I figured it was yours so I just had to use it," she said in a mocking voice.

"You dork," Spencer said back.

She threw a pillow at Ashley.

"Hey!" Ashley said. "That hurt."

"Oh poor baby," mocked Spencer.

"Girls, we have about fifteen minutes until we have lunch. So hurry up," called Spencer's dad.

Spencer got up and went into the bathroom. Ashley sat down to finish brushing her hair and put on her shoes. She usually wore sandals, but today she decided to wear tennis shoes. She saw Spencer's diary on the bedside table again and wanted to read it, but Clay walked in the door.

"Hey, almost ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, Spencer's in the shower," Ashley said.

"Oh ok cool," he answered.

"Hey guys," said Spencer walking in the door with her towel on again.

"Oh sorry sis. I'll go ahead and go downstairs so you can get dressed. Care to join me?" he asked Ashley.

She looked at Spencer, stood up, and walked out of the room with Clay.

After they all ate lunch, they all climbed into Mr. Carlin's car.

"Sorry it's a little cramped," said Mr. Carlin.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Carlin. I showered. I don't think I'll gross Spencer and Clay out too bad," said Ashley.

They all laughed as Mr. Carlin backed out of the driveway.

"So what did you two girls do last night?" Mr. Carlin asked.

""Well me and Ashley talked for a while then we watched some movies," answered Spencer.

"Yeah like my old birthday tapes," muttered Glen.

"Yeah, and you were so cute as a kid. I wonder what happened," joked Ashley.

"Maybe Spencer and I hit him too many times with the ugly stick," Clay said.

"Hey we watched some of Spencer's too," Ashley said.

"Yeah well, you blackmailed me into it," Spencer said.

"Well that's ok. I can understand why you look the way you do," said Ashley. "You were a funny looking baby."

By the time they got to the fairgrounds, all of them were laughing.

"Well, how about for a while, we split up by gender then when I call you girls, we can spend the rest of the day together," said Mr. Carlin.

"Sounds goo to me," said Spencer.

Ashley gave her a funny look but shrugged it off. She thought Spencer answered all too quickly. But to Ashley it didn't bother her. The two went off down one row while the guys went down another.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Spencer.

"Well, you know that one ride that most people puke on?" asked Ashley.

"The Tilt-a-Whirl?"

"Yeah that one. Let's go on it first," she said.

"Only if you don't mind puke on you," said Spencer.

"Ok then let's go," she said.

"Oh all right, fine," Spencer answered.

After the Tilt-a-Whirl, the girls stopped for a soda.

"Man, you didn't even puke," said Ashley.

"Yeah but man, I got dizzy," she said.

"Ok so next, we should try that alien spaceship one. You know that one where the bottom falls out," suggested Ashley.

"Ok, now I put my foot down. I can't do that one," answered Spencer.

"Aww is the poor little baby scared of the big bad ride?" mocked Ashley.

"No, I just don't want to do that one," said Spencer.

"Aww poor Spencer afraid of a ride, do you want me to hold you hand?" Ashley asked.

Spencer stayed quiet. She knew that Ashley was just trying to provoke her into going on the tide but somehow it seemed like something else.

"No, I'll be fine let's go." Spencer really was kinda afraid but she thought that since Ashley was there, it wouldn't be so bad.

"So how was it? As bad as you thought it would be?" asked Ashley.

"Not really. It was actually fun," answered Spencer smiling.

"So what next?" asked Ashley.

"How about some games?" suggested Spencer.

"Ok let's go," answered Ashley looping her arm in Spencer's.

They went to the darts game first. Ashley didn't hit a single balloon.

"You probably couldn't hit the broadside of a barn," laughed Spencer.

"Oh hush. I can take you in the basketball game."

They walked over to the booth after Spencer choose a giant teddy bear. Ashley won.

"Ha, told you!" she said.

"Whatever," said Spencer as her phone rang.

"Hey," it was her dad. "Are you guys close to the cartoon fun house?"  
Spencer looked. "Yeah it's right in front of us."

"Ok go there and wait on us and we'll decide what we want to eat for supper."

"OK, Dad said to go to the fun house and wait," said Spencer to Ashley.

"Cool, I love fun houses," she said taking off.

"So you think we got time to do it?" she asked when Spencer caught up.

"Yeah come on," she answered.

After they went through the fun house, they saw Clay, Glen, and Mr. Carlin waiting on them.

"We thought you guys wanted to go in so we took our time," said Clay.

"Yeah so let's hurry and decide what we want for dinner. I'm starving," said Glen.

"How about Mexican?" asked Ashley.

They all agreed so they went to the nearest taco stand and then sat down to eat.

"So how was your day?" asked Mr. Carlin.

"Pretty good. I got Spencer to ride that U.F.O. ride," said Ashley.

"Really?" asked Clay. "We've tried to get her to ride that one for years. How did you do it?"

"What I like to call persuasion. It really works," she said.

Spencer turned red.

"Aww, Sis, did you you become a big girl today?" mocked Glen.

"Shut-up!" said Clay, Ashley, and Spencer at the same time.

"Now kids come on. I know that it's hot but let's not fight," said Mr. Carlin.

He heard a mumbling of "Yes, Dad" and "Yes, Mr. Carlin" and went back to eating his tacos.

The rest of them went back to eating but Spencer was smiling inside. Clay always stood up for her so it was nothing new. But when she heard Ashley say it, she felt happy.

"Alright, now, time for a few more rides then we got to get home. The traffic will be bad," said Mr. Carlin.

"How about bungee-jumping?" said Glen.

"No, let's not how about the ferris wheel?" suggested Ashley.

"Yeah sound like fun. Let's go," said Clay.

When they got there, they noticed that the line wasn't so long.

"Cool, we don't have to wait forever to get on!" said Glen.

"Yeah, that's awesome," said Ashley.

"So who wants to ride with who?" asked Mr. Carlin.

"I want to ride by myself," said Clay.

"Yeah me too," agreed Glen.

"Alright, so I'll ride with Ashley," said Spencer.

"Good, well let's go, said Mr. Carlin.

Ashley and Spencer got on one of the seat things and Ashley closed the door. The ride started and they went up to the top.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here!" exclaimed Ashely.

"Yeah it's so beautiful," said Spencer. "Probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"I think the most beautiful thing I've seen is sitting next to me," said Ashley.

Spencer sat there stunned. "What?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to tell you last night, but I felt it was a major accomplishment just telling you I liked girls," said Ashley blushing.

"Oh really?" said Spencer smiling.

Ashley hadn't seen her since she was embarrassed.  
"Hey," said Spencer pulling up on Ashley's chin. "It's Ok. To be perfectly honest, I kinda like you too."

"Really? But what about your mom?" asked Ashley.

"Well she doesn't need to know..."said Spencer.

Ashley smiled. "Well then, Spencer Carlin, will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Ashley leaned in slowly and kissed Spencer on the lips. After they pulled apart, it was time to get off the ride and go home.

* * *

please please please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sundays at the CarlinHouse

Wow! sorry I haven't written in a while. Drama pretty much rules my life. umm hope you like the new chapter. I think there's only one more to go after this one so please read and review!!!!

* * *

The next day Spencer got up and got showered for church.

"Hey," said Paula. "From what your father says, it sounds like you kids had a great day yesterday."

"Yeah we did. You should have been there, it was so awesome," answered Spencer.

"Yeah, sorry about that I had a serious accident I was called in for," said her mom.

"Well that's ok. Maybe next Saturday you can go with us to..." Spencer trailed off as the doorbell rang.

It was Ashley. She was dressed in a nice skirt and a white polo-type shirt.

"Hey, your mom invited me to go to church with you guys when she took me home last night," she said as she came in the door.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Spencer didn't," said Paula.

"Yeah, sorry it kinda slipped my mind," said Spencer.

"Well, you might want to go get ready Spence," said Arthur.

"Ok. Come on Ashley, you can help me pick out something to wear."

The girls walked upstairs.

"So," said Ashley kissing Spencer as soon as they got to her room. "Did you really forget or did you just not want to show off the person who is gonna get you sent to hell?"

"Whatever, I was just so happy about what happened yesterday, that I was just a little spaced," she answered as she got dressed.

"A little spaced?" asked Ashley. "You were just caught-up in my little web."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," said Spencer putting on her shoes.

The girls headed downstairs and followed Paula out to the car.

"Alright so, since ther are so many of us, you kids take your car. We'll meet up when we get to the church," said Paula.

"Ok, Mom," said Clay. "Meet you there."

The four teenagers got into their car and left.

"So what's church like?" asked Ashley.

"You mean you've never been?" answered Glen.

"Well not really. My dad is a famous rock star so when we used to live with him, we moved around a lot," Ashley replied.

"And what about your mom?" asked Clay.

"Well she's never really home. She's off with her 'Little Friends'," said Ashley using air quotes.

"Well you can start coming with us if you want," said Spencer smiling.

"Cool, I guess I could do that," Ashley smiled back at Spencer.

"Hey, we're here," announced Glen.

"So what's this like?" asked Ashley nervously.

"Well we sing, give offering and then sit and listen to the preacher drone," said Glen.

"It's not really that bad," said Spencer. "Sometimes we take communion."  
"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we take a piece of bread and take a cup of grape juice and we eat it," said Clay.

"Oh ok. Yeah I know it's like supposed to be like part of...umm what's his name? she asked.

"Are you talking about Jesus?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. That guy," she answered.

"Man, you weren't kidding. You really don't know much about church," said Glen.

They met up with Paula and Arthur and went into the church. Ashley started to get the hang of the sitting and then standing to sing. She actually liked some of the songs. Then, when it was time for Praises and Prayer concerns, Paula stood.

"My family and I just moved here this week and we are glad to find such a wonderful church to attend. This is my husband, Arthur, my two sons Clay and Glen, and my daughter Spencer with her friend Ashley. We want to thank-you for making us feel at home."

She sat down as some of the congregation started clapping. The preacher welcomed them and others stood up to give requests. After they were all finished, the preacher prayed for all the requests and then they had offering. Spencer handed Ashley some money, but she gave it back saying she had some.

"Just put it into the plate when it passes," Spencer whispered.

Ashley put her money into the plate and handed it to Spencer. She noticed that a lot of people had put a lot of money into it.

"Wow, people at church are really generous," she whispered to Spencer.

"Yeah, it's supposed to help with the upkeep of the church. It's so we can still worship," she answered in a whisper.

They stood up and sang a short song about praise. Then the preacher got up and began his sermon.

Now I know why Glen doesn't like it, Ashley thought. The story was good but he kinda just speaks in a monotone.

Finally, the preacher finished and they sang a few more songs. After the service, several people came to welcome the Carlins and Ashley to church.

"We are so glad you are here," said one old lady.

"Yes," agreed her friend. "We do need more youth in our church."

"Thank-you," said Spencer. "If I get more friends here, I'll be sure to invite them."  
They shook a few more hands and then headed out to the cars.

"Well, how was your first church service?" asked Clay.

"It was kinda cool. I could relate to the woman in the story," replied Ashley.

"Yeah, this is just like home. That preacher droned," said Glen.

"Yeah, but if you listened to what we was saying, it made up for the droning," said Ashley.

"Wow, I think she enjoyed herself," said Spencer.

"I did. Hey, next week, I'll go with you again is that okay?" Ashley said.

"Of course," replied Clay.

"Yeah we would love for you to come," said Spencer smiling at Ashley.

Ashley smiled back at Spencer. As the teenagers piled out of the car, Paula asked Ashley to stay for lunch.

"Alright! Ribs and corn and potatoes. My fav!" exclaimed Glen.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr.C. This looks great," said Ashley.

"You're welcome. So Glen since you are so ready to eat, how about you pray for us?" said Paula.

"Ok, fine," he answered.

Ashley had so much fun eating lunch with the Carlins that she didn't want to leave, but at about 2 o'clock, Ashley said goodbye and left. Spencer walked her out to her car to say goodbye.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" asked Spencer.

"Of course. Just make sure you're ready though. It took you forever to get ready last time." Ashley smiled.

"Whatever," said Spencer as she kissed Ashley.

"Aren't you worried that your mom will see us?" said Ashley nervously.

"No, she's probably arguing with Dad about something," said Spencer.

"Oh ok well I'll see you tomorrow," Ashley said as she hugged Spencer.

Spencer went back inside and sure enough her parent wer fighting in the kitchen.

"Another accident? We haven't heard about it yet," said Spencer's dad.

"Well it wasn't bad," answered her mom.

"So why do they need you then?" he shot back at her.

"Because it was bad enough!" she yelled back.

Her mom burst out of the kitchen in her scrubs.

"Oh Spencer honey, sorry but I got called in again. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok, bye, Mom," Spencer replied.

Paula walked out the door.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Spence," said Arthur.

"It's alright, Dad," she answered hugging him.

"No it's not. You shouldn't have to hear all that," he said hugging her back.

"Really, Dad, I know what it's like. Don't worry. So," she said changing the subject, "can I help with dinner?"

"Sure but right now I need to finish the dishes. Why don't you go upstairs and change and maybe do some of that homework," he smiled at her.

"Oh alright. I'm going." Spencer walked upstairs and changed and sat down to read the first and second acts of Romeo and Juliet. Her mind kept wandering to yesterday and what fun she had. She smiled everytime she thought of Ashley. A few hours later she finally finished reading.

"Hey, Spence. Still want to help with dinner?" asked her dad.

Spencer jumped. "Dad, don't sneak-up on me like that," she said.

"Sorry. So you still want to help?"

Spencer followed her dad downstairs into the kitchen.

"So where's Clay and Glen?" Spencer asked.

"They went to play basketball with the guys. I told them to be home by 5:30. And your mom called. She won't be home for dinner," said her dad setting a bowl in front of her.

"Oh, ok. So what are we making?" she asked.

"Well, you are going to start to make the garlic bread and I'll start cooking the spaghetti sauce," he said.

Spencer smiled. She loved spaghetti and she loved making the bread for her dad. That's probably why he decided to make spaghetti, she thought. The time that they spent making dinner, they bonded. Spencer loved that bonding time. She was much closer to her dad.

"So how's the homework?" her dad asked.

"Well, I finished reading the first two acts of Romeo and Juliet. I'll write the essays after dinner," she answered.

"What's the first essay about?" he asked taking the bread from Spencer.

"Well, Just an essay, I guess. The question is 'Using Act 1, write an essay comparing life then and life now. Use examples.' I don't know yet what those are," she said as she watched her dad put the bread into the oven.

"How about, teenagers now go to high school," he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered.

"And maybe something that is the same could be that kids still keep secrets from their parents." He looked at her. "Is there something you want to say?"

Spencer froze. She didn't know what to tell her dad. Should she tell him about Ashley? She decided to start where Ashley started.

"Well kinda. Something's on my mind but I don't know if you will still let me hang out with her anymore if I told you," she said slowly.

"Is this about Ashley?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered looking up.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not going to say you can't be her friend. That's up to you," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, she's...kinda like gay," she said.

"Oh is that all?" he smiled at her.

"You mean you don't care?" she said hopefully.

"No not really. If that is how she wants to be, then that's ok by me. I think she's a good friend for you. And besides like I said, it's up to you if you want to be her friend or not," he answered.

"Thanks, Dad," Spencer moved in to hug her dad.

"Man, if Spencer's helping with dinner," said Glen coming in, "then I can't wait for the spaghetti."

* * *

Well, you know what to do now...review please!!!!!!!!! the next chapter is the last one and there is basketball involved to it kinda like the show. Can't wait for the new season!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aug 10 is gonna be the best and worst day of my life so I'll prolly try to up date after that. Peace out! 


	6. Lock downs and Loves

Hey sorry for the wait. The season three premiere had my attention. Hope you like this last chapter!!!

* * *

After dinner, Spencer went upstairs to finish her homework. When she finished it, she took a shower so she would be ready what Ashley got there. All she could think about was what would people say if they found out about her and Ashley. She laughed. Maddison would probably kick her off the squad. She would think that Spencer would be looking at her all the time. But that's okay. She didn't think that she was good enough for the team. After she got dressed, she sat down to brush out her hair. As she flipped on the radio, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

It was her mom. "Hey, Ashley's on th phone. And hey sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Mom, don't worry. Thanks for the phone," Spencer added as her mom left.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey sexy," said Ashley. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I just got out of the shower. I was fixing to write. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just sitting her thinking of you. What you writing?"

"Just in my diary. Not much though. I thought maybe an early bedtime would mean more dreams of you," answered Spencer smiling.

Ashley smiled on the other end of the phone. "You know, you can hear your beautiful smile over the phone."

"Thanks, yours is too," answered Spencer.

They stayed on the phone for about half an hour and then Spencer wen to bed.

The next morning, Ashley woke Spencer up with a kiss. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, how did you get in?" asked Spencer yawning.

"Oh, your mom let me in on her way out. She was really in a hurry. She said it was a gunshot wound."

"Oh, ok, cool," said Spencer.

She got up and stretched. She walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Ashley's eyes never left her.

"Are you starring at me?" she asked.

"Well, you're just so hot," Ashley replied.

"Oh, well you'll have to wait a little bit. I gotta get dressed," Spencer replied.

"Ok, fine. I'll wait here."

Spencer went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey, girls," said Mr. C. as he came in. "What ya doing?"

"Spencer's getting dressed and I'm just waiting," answered Ashley.

"Oh. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure she would," said Spencer coming back into the room.

"Ok, come on before your brothers eat it all," Arthur said.

The girls followed him out the door and downstairs. He had made pancakes for breakfast which was Ashley's favorite. After they ate, Spencer grabbed her bad and left with Ashley.

"Wow, you dad can cook," said Ashley.

"I know," replied Spencer. "I love eating when he cooks his specialties."

"You should come over to my house and taste my specialty," said Ashley.

"And what is that?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, my macaroni and cheese is to die for!" Ashley laughed.

Spencer laughed and shook her head as the drove into the parking lot. Spencer ran to her locker to get her Lit book while Ashley went to the bathroom.

When she got back, Ashley had a disgusted look on her face. "Those things are so gross."

Ashley started walking with Spencer as an alarm rang.

"Oh God! Come on get in here before they throw you in here," said Ashley.

Spencer ran into the English class. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Lock down. Probably another bomb scare," said Maddison coming up to her and Ashley.

"Really? We never had these in Ohio," said Spencer.

"Yeah, well here in LA they are pretty common," said Ashley.

"Oh well, now we just have to sit here and wait," said Maddison.

"Oh, yeah, Maddison, I wanted to tel you, I'm quitting the squad," said Spencer.

"What?" said Maddison and Ashley together.

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm good enough for it," she said as she winked at Ashley.

I get it, thought Ashley. She wants to make sure no one can accuse her of being gay. Ashley smiled to herself.

"Ok, fine. But don't expect to go out next year either," said Maddison throwing her a dirty look and walking away.

"Ha! You seriously pissed off Maddison. Dang you are good," said Ashley.

"Yeah, well I know she doesn't like you and I hang out with you so it was only a matter of time until she kicked me off anyway. Especially when she finds out about us," she said.

"Yeah, well don't go on to much about it. Everyone will know and I don't care what they think about me, but I do care if they start in on you," said Ashley.

"Well, thanks, Ash. I knew you cared just not that much," said Spencer.

"Of course I care. I have to it's kinda an obligation when you're dating someone," Ashley answered.

"So I'm and obligation now huh?" Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"No, I care because I want to. Some people say it is supposed to be a given when you date someone," said Ashley.

"Yeah, most normal people," replied Spencer.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not normal huh?"

Ashley and Spencer sat down and played cards until the lock down was over. When they were released, it was lunchtime so Spencer and Ashley walked to the cafeteria together.

The rest of the week was a normal routine. Ashley came to pick-up Spencer and stayed for breakfast. Then they went to school and Ashley gave Spencer a ride home.

Thursday at lunch, Glen came and sat with Spencer, Ashley, Clay, and Aiden.

"Hey, guys, guess what coach just told me," he said.

"You're starting in tomorrow's game," said Aiden.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Glen asked taking Spencer's lunch.

"Your coach just came over and told Aiden. And give my back my lunch," said Spencer taking it away from Glen.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, me starting means someone is on the bench," he laughed and walked away.

"He really is a jerk, sorry Aiden," said Clay.

"Oh it's ok, it will be short-lived. Trust me," said Aiden.

"So you going to the party afterward?" asked Clay.

"Well, I'm not. I'm not really a party person," said Ashley.

"Oh come on, you have to go," said Spencer.

"Yeah, you may find an actual gay girl who's hot," said Aiden.

Spencer and Ashley laughed. Clay looked dumbfounded.

"So you are gay? I thought it was just a rumor," he said.

"Yeah, I am and I really don't care who knows it," said Ashley.

"So why don't you want to go to the party?" asked Spencer.

"I just don't do parties that's all. And besides, all the people who are going are jocks," replied Ashley.

"Hey, I am not a jock!" said Spencer indignantly.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was that most of the people there will be jocks. I don't like jocks," said Ashley quickly.

"Oh whatever. We better get to class," said Aiden.

After school, while Ashley was taking Spencer home, Spencer confronted Ashley again.

"Ok so what is the real reason you don't want to go to the party?" she asked.

"I told you. I don't like jocks," Ashley answered.

"But, I'll be there. Don't you want to hang out with me, your girlfriend?" said Spencer getting closer to Ashley.

"Well yeah, but there is always drama," said Ashley.

"Please, will you go for me?" said Spencer.

"Ok fine, I'll go. But the first sign of trouble from anyone and we leave. Agreed?"

"Ok, That's cool. Thanks," Spencer kissed Ashley on the way out of the car and went inside.

That evening after dinner, Ashley called Spencer.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," answered Spencer.

"So this party thing," said Ashley. "What should I wear?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "How about I'll come over after the game and we can try on clothes together?"

"Sounds good to me hey hold on," said Ashley.

Spencer sat down on her bed.

"Hey, I got to go. My mother needs the phone. Talk to you tomorrow," said Ashley.

"Ok, good night sweet dreams," said Spencer before she hung up.

Spencer went to bed still thinking of Ashley.

The next day after school, Spencer and Ashley went to Ashley's to hang out before the game. Glen and Aiden had practice before the game and Clay went with Shawn so it was just them.

"So how was your day?" asked Spencer.

"Pretty good I guess. I made it to all my classes on time today," Ashley replied.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you," said Spencer.

"Well, thanks," said Ashley.

"Your welcome. You know, I love...the fact that you can get to your classes on time," Spencer said catching herself.

She had been thinking about saying all day but didn't know if it was the right time. Ashley and Spencer went up to Ashley's room to try on clothes for the game. Finally, when it was time to leave, they got into Ashley's car and drove to the gym. They found Spencer's parents and sat down behind them to watch the game.

"Look, there's Aiden. He doesn't look happy to me," said Ashley.

"Yeah I know, and it was mean of Glen to rub in the fact that he was starting. I bet that's what he did in the locker room," said Spencer.

Spencer watched the cheerleaders come out of the locker room. She kind of wished she was down there but then she looked at Ashley and decided it was better to be sitting here by her.

"What?" asked Ashley noticing Spencer starring at her.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Spencer replied.

"Hey Spencer," said Paula, "tell me why you quit cheerleading."

"I told you Mom, I decided I didn't like it here. It was way too different than Ohio," said Spencer sighing.

"Well, it would be a challenge for you," replied Paula.

"Ok, Mom look at that dance. It's too hoochie for me. It makes me feel farther away from God," said Spencer.

Ashley laughed to herself.

"Well, I guess you're right. Alright, I'll quit bugging you about it." Paula turned back around as the game started.

"Well, well, good girl Spencer is bad," whispered Ashley.

"I can be as bad as you want me to be," Spencer whispered back.

The girls giggled and then turned to watch the game. At halftime, Ashley and Spencer went to go get snacks and drinks.

"So you lied to your mom. Man, I am such a bad influence," said Ashley.

"I need four Cokes, three hotdogs and popcorn," said Spencer to the worker. She turned to Ashley, "Yeah, but hey, you're my bad influence."

"So you own me huh?" asked Ashley.

"Yep, I sure do," laughed Spencer.

"Ok fine. And what is you going to make me do tonight, Master?" mocked Ashley.

"Oh, hush. I didn't mean like that," said Spencer grabbing the Cokes.

Ashley grabbed the food. "Oh so you mean you own my body?"

"No, never mind, it was only a joke," Spencer said handing her parents their share.

"What was a joke?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing. Never mind."

They sat back down and watched the rest of the game. Ashley accidently dumped over her Coke when she stood up to cheer when Glen had made the winning shot.

"I'm so sorry," she kept saying over and over.

"Hey it's ok. Don't worry about it," said the girl.

Ashley and Spencer left to congratulate the team.

"Good job, guys," said Paula.

"Yeah, nice shot Glen," said Ashley. She turned to Aiden. "Sorry that should have been you out there."

"Yeah, well don't worry, it's still a win," he tried to sound positive around the coach.

"Ok now kids, you are all going to the party right?" asked Arthur.

They all murmured a yes.

"Ok well, please be home around midnight ok? Call Clay and tell him if you don't see him at the party," said Paula.

Ashley and Spencer left with Aiden to go change.

"So umm what are you going to wear?" asked Aiden.

"Well, we don't know, you can help us decide," said Ashley.

When they got there, it took them about an hour to get ready. Finally they left for the party and when they got there, everyone was already dancing.

"Man, we're late," said Aiden.

"It's ok. Being fashionably late is cool," said Ashley.

"Not when you dating Maddison," said Aiden.

"That's okay, you can keep Maddison. I'm happy with Spencer," said Ashley.

"So you two are together?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, we are, but hey don't say anything," said Spencer.

"Of course I won't. I mean, Spencer, I know your parents. So don't worry," Aiden said walking away.

"Well you know who he found," laughed Ashley.

"Yeah. Hey, come with me," Spencer said leading Ashley out on to the roof.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know we really haven't been dating for that long but in the time we've been together, you've treated me with and respect and I appreciate that," Spencer said.

"Well, you're welcome," said Ashley smiling.

Spencer walked over to Ashley and hugged her tight.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," answered Ashley.

* * *

Ok so thoughts... I may do a sequel. What do you guys think? Review...now!!! 


End file.
